Protected
by LittleBeeLea
Summary: In a college party, Finn ends up seeing things that he shouldn't see. In order to keep him safe, he's put into a witness protection program, while his family and friends are led to believe he's dead. Will he let them know he's still alive or will he forever be protected? x
1. Chapter 1

**I am back! I know I have been a terrible writer and you probably all hate me for leaving all my other stories unfinished...and I truly am sorry, but after the tragic death of Cory Monteith I stopped writing...I just couldn't bring myself to finish the fan fictions that I had started. Maybe one day I will go back and finish them, if I can find the strength to do it. **

**Before Cory's death Fan fiction was one of my favourite past times, I loved reading it and most of all I LOVED writing it... I never thought I would come back to it but now, it's been 3 months since Cory's death and with the help of an incredibly strong role-model ****Lea Michele****, when I saw this fan fiction idea on tumblr, I knew I just HAD to write it! **

**This will be hard for me to write but I will try my best to give you the best story and writing that I can. I promise this will be a happy story, it may get sad at times but for Finchel it will be happy 3 we all need that! **

**So I hope people still read it, I understand it is hard but I wanted to do this for Cory because he enjoyed reading our fan fiction so much I am sure and would want us to continue...so why should be stop now! So this is dedicated to Cory Monteith. He was an amazing man who taught me and so many others so much about kindness and acceptance. RIP Cory 3 I will miss you forever! xx**

**BTW: This story is very much AU and Finn is attending Uni in California while Rachel is in NY.**

**JUNE 13 2014**

The music blared loudly and the fluorescent lights pulsated violently, giving the room a neon glow. Speckles clouded his vision as he attempted to bop along to the heavy metal sounds coming from the overbearing speaker. He could feel the sweat on his upper brow starting to run rivers down his face as he was packed in amongst over one hundred college students. He needed to get out of this crowded dorm room and get some air.

Squeezing his way under the tangles of bodies he finally managed to manoeuvre his large frame out the door. Closing the door behind him he leant up against it for a minute, breathing in large gulps of the clean, cool air. Don't get him wrong, he loved college. He loved all the crazy parties, the music and the electric atmosphere of it all. One thing he didn't love though was the masses of people. He was used to small, empty Lima, Ohio not the sunny, packed shores of California. Walking out into the corridor he could hear a muffled noise coming from down the end and then what sounded like a suppressed scream. Picking up his pace his curiosity peaked and his heart rate quickened. He wondered what would be going on down the other end of the building when there was a party going on. Normally everyone went to the campus parties, except for frigid 1st years who were too scared to get caught drinking underage.

Approached in the room he reached for the doorknob, only to turn it once and find that it was locked. He wondered if he should just back down and go back to the party, pretend like he hadn't heard anything but the caring side of him just couldn't let this go unnoticed. Knocking lightly on the door he waited for a response, only to find that there wasn't any. He knocked again, this time a bit louder and fiercer. "Hey, is anyone in there?" He called out, placing his ear to the cream coloured door. Hearing a gunshot he reeled back, terrified, someone was in there, with a gun. He took a step back, adjusting the waist of his pants as he pulled is trouser leg higher and forcefully pushed his foot to the door, sending it tumbling down. At least there was one good thing about crappy college maintenance.

Staring into the dismantled room his hand came to his mouth, stifling a yell of his own. There lying on the floor was a body, male or female he couldn't tell but the pool of blood around the humans pale complexion was a sure sign of death. Heeding his natural instinct he strode into the room, trying to gather evidence as to who could of committed such a crime but his questions were answered to soon. There sitting on a chair placed in one corner was Dean Jenkins, a scary looking guy from his education class. Staring back at him the colour somewhat reminded him of Rachel's eyes; deep brown, a colour he would often get lost in, but it was evident that these eyes didn't have Rachel's warm loving feel, these eyes held the intention of cold blooded murder.

"Are you lost kid?" Dean's voice rang out long and clear. His mouth was held open as he tried to back through the door which he had just entered. "I said are you lost kid?" Dean's voice proclaimed again, this time a little more forcefully. He just shook his head lightly. "Well then, you have seen something you shouldn't have, we may just have to fix that, mightn't we?" Tripped over his own feet he was sent plummeting to the ground, landing hard on his tailbone. He needed to think fast, he needed to get out of here. Quickly turning on his heel, he leaped to the ground and ran out the door, hearing a second shot fire as he sprinted down the stairs to the front of the building.

Heavy footprints followed him as he threw open the door to the broom cupboard, plunging deep inside amongst the old brooms and discarded mops.

"Finn Hudson? Are you there?"

**So there you have it people! Cliffhanger I know, but I love them, I really enjoy the thrill and I hope it leaves you wanting more?! What do you think is going to happen to Finn? Will he be found in the broom cupboard, and by who? Leave your thoughts in a review! Also let me know if you think I should continue :D x**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE: I am back with another instalment of this NEW story. Thank you for all your support, this chapter was hard to write for reasons that will be obvious after you read it. I hope you enjoy it **

**NOTE: I do not own any of the Characters, sadly RIB thought of them before I did ;) **

The sound of police sirens filled the air as Finn's breath moved the fine bristles on the nearby broom. His heart began pounding even faster as the sirens volume increased and the sound of footsteps came closer. Doors down the corridor were being kicked over in a manic procession and he knew it was only time before the door he was timidly standing behind was thrown off its hinges.

1,2,3,4,...Finn slowly counted in his head to calm his breathing. But with each number another door came tumbling down and he knew there were only 4 more before his. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It felt like a dream, like he had been placed as the victim in a horror film.

5... his thoughts automatically thought of his mum. She had always been there throughout his life as a source of support, a shoulder to lean on. When he lost his father, she was there, comforting him even though she had just lost her own husband. She had made him into the man he was today, something he hoped she was proud of. She always seemed like such a strong woman but was more fragile than she made out to be. At least she had Burt and Kurt.

6...and what about Kurt, his brother from another mother as he so affectionately remembered calling him. Although they hadn't always got along, Kurt had become very important to him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life growing up alongside him.

7...one door closer, one door away and one second closer to his death. He thought of Rachel, her beautiful smile and deep brown eyes that he always got lost in. What would she do when she found out about the circumstances of his death? She was living her dream in New York and this would inevitably make that dream a little less bright and he didn't want to do that to her. Picturing her face, the way it would crumple when she heard the news, made his own eyes fill up with tears. The way her knees go weak when she is upset and she just collapses to the ground, normally waiting for him to pick her up and comfort her, promising to never let go. Who would do that when he wasn't there? Not only was this not fair on him, but it wasn't fair on her either.

8...his muscles tightened as he gripped the nearby mop, preparing for aim at the incoming intruder. His breath caught in his throat as a series of life events flashed before his eyes, another thing he thought only happened in movies. He felt a hand reach for the doorknob just as a police officer yelled out 'Freeze'. Finn expected to hear his pursuer drop to his knees and the sound of handcuffs click around his wrist but instead gunshots filled the air and Finn stifled a yelp. Screaming filled the air as the pace of the footsteps increased; 'Stop!' a sergeant yelled from beyond the door, in a failed attempt to stop the criminal.

Footsteps slowly faded away as Finn regained his breath, hearing the incoming noise of college students who had undoubtedly heard the commotion. Slowly turning the door handle and peering out the gap in the door he saw a discarded gun on the ground and police tape surrounding the enclosed college corridor. Feeling a warm hand on his shoulder Finn spun around the see the old, worn face of a Police Detective staring at him with pale blue, tired eyes.

"Finn Hudson, we believe that you were the witness of a murder and crime. We are sad to inform you that we failed to catch the criminal who did this; therefore your life may be in danger. So for your own safety we would like it if you could come with us so we can discuss the outcomes further."

With a quick nod of his head Finn followed the weary old detective out into his police car, strapping himself into the back seat and trying to recover from the shock of the ordeal. At least he had survived, but with his killer out there he wondered for how long he and his family would be safe.

**So that is it! Hope you like it, not so much of a cliff-hanger this time. I need your opinions though. Any idea's for the next chapter are appreciated, and as many of you have noticed YES this is based on a Tumblr Prompt that I was asked by multiple people to write. Hope you enjoy. **

**PLEASE FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW **** x**


End file.
